Wingmen
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Villar Constance had been sharp with the ladies, but he is not made for a long term and serious relationship. he might need some friends to pep-talk him to grow some balls for it. Warning: Modern day setting A/N: This is a request from a guest reader :)


Title: Wingmen

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It's a normal day in the Altirk Corporation and the man leading it has been sighing for the umpteenth time staring at his phone, "For the love of… Villar, drop the bull shit and actually confess and return her feelings for you!" burst by raven haired guy who wears his ball cap backwards, behind him is a blonde long haired guy in white dress shirt and business coat while another on his heel is a green haired man in police uniform and a cat being held on its leash.

"You know, you could have said it without profanities but, Klute is right, Villa… go talk to her" said by the blonde man.

"You look like an idiot right now to be honest" said by the green haired police guy.

"Why is everyone being mean to me?" Villar blinked at them.

"Because you are being an idiot as stated by Theo, and besides not all of us are being mean to you, thank Alexis right over there" Klute pointed un-amused at his actions and pointed at Alexis.

Again Villar sighed, "You know, when two people love it each other they should be together" Theo said letting his cat roam around the office off leash.

"Since when did you become a poet?" asked Villar.

"Don't change the subject, and Theo is right, c'mon can you at least be honest with yourself?" this time Alexis spoke.

"Get off that childhood mommy trauma shit give that wonderful lady what she deserves! I mean I would kill if there is anyone who would be that martyr for me" Klute complained and Theo stood surprise at his outburst slow clapping, "Stop it, you look like a meme right now" Klute called out to Theo, "But really though" he sighed.

Suddenly, "That's it we're going to get you a nice guy talk" with that The called out from outside the door, "Guys take him away!" the door slammed open and startling Villar and the cat, three men went in, one is blonde man who is buff in build, another is Villar's brothers. "Carry him out" he ordered.

"Roger!" they said and hauled Villar out his office.

"You know I can't walk and follow" said by Villar un amused at his state.

"Where the fun in that?" shrugged by the boys and they carried him to Alexis' car.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Here" Marrine gave Margaret her freshly baked pastry, Margaret who looked down nibbled at the cookie she was given.

"Aw… I know the boys will smack him to his senses" comforted by heavily pregnant Siluca, "I gave Theo a word earlier" she added.

"I understand how he feels about his past but… this is just painful" the ladies patted her back in comfort.

"He's a grown man having mommy issues" groaned by Aishela.

"You sound like Klute" they mused.

"Well it's true, you know what let's just head to my house, the boy might be there now" said by Siluca.

"You just miss Theo" Margaret pouted at her.

"No… I don't, I bet Villar is there now and in his proper mind" with that they snorted except Margaret.

* * *

Back on Theo's house, the guys were all out in the backyard, Theo changed to his 'I bend for two' shirt which Villar finds it funny.

"I thought what you said" Villar took the beer Klute handed to him, "Margaret loves me for me and even though I push her and explain to her my reasons, she would still be there" he sighed.

"Aren't you guilty?" this time Alexis questioned him.

"I am, that's why I'm pushing her away, to avoid both of us from hurting"

"Well, technically you are making it worse" Theo piped in.

"Are you guys guilt-tripping me?" he asked in suspicion.

"Is it working?" they asked.

And he sighed, when he turned his head Margaret was there together with the other ladies, she weakly smiled and distanced herself a bit, knowing he's tying his best to distance himself, Villar felt the pang on his chest.

"Idiot" Klute said and took his fishing pole from Theo's shed near the ocean dock, his two storey simple box type modern house is located on sea side and has a wide back yard where his and Siluca's children would run around soon, a pool near the smoking grill, the pool is huge and unique as they wanted it, rock formation cliff and falls with slide.

"You two need a loooong talk" said by Marrine pulling out Alexis in to the house.

"And I got cookies for you!" said Siluca pulling Theo in with her.

After they left, "I'm sorry" he started and took her hand, "I know I made a huge mistake and caused you pain"

While both were talking seriously and she started sobbing and hugging him, Alexis and Theo peeked at the clear full wall window with playful grins and threw him thumbs up, Villar looked at them weirdly.

* * *

When Villar finally had enough of his friend's meddling and started to retaliate, although throughout the day, he tried to impress her with his barbecue skills and Klute drunkenly telling Margaret how he, Theo, Alexis and Villar became friends and how they lived in one small house as flat mates.

"Hoe was Sir Villar when you guy were college guys?" she asked in interest and Villar pulled her close to him and commenting.

"So this is how fluffy you guys feel whenever your other half is around?" he whispered and Alexis with Theo gave him another pair of thumbs up.

"Using a dating up is not to late right?" Klute pulled out his phone and looked at his friends who lost it.

Suddenly Aishela arrived pulling her boyfriend Petr, "You dragged Mr. Inspector again?" giggled Siluca and the other girls.

"I can't join you guys without bringing my own, and besides, "Scotty boy finally proposed to Priscilla" Aishela gave out the great news until Klute cut in again with a sigh.

"Rubbing salt, anything citrus and vinegar in my lonely wounded heart" with that Villar lost it and pulled the blushing Margaret to him and hugged her from the back as if he was implying the teasing to his best friend.

"Are you serious? Just because you finally grew some balls you have the right to rub lemon on me?" Klute rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, at least I did not mistake the aphrodisiac to an energy drink and lock myself to my own room" Theo and Alexis kneeled on the floor laughing clutching their stomachs.

"Who was in the right mind to put that in an energy drink bottle?!" complained Villar.

"The chemical engineering guy in the bunch" replied by Alexis rolling in laughter.

"I can't believe it, you drunk an aphrodisiac?" Margaret blinked at him.

"The whole bottle of it" he sighed.

"How did it go?" out of curiosity and the girls wheezed at her.

"If my girlfriend went in to labor, I'm blaming you!" said Theo holding the laughing Siluca.

"I'll tell you later, for now, let's just leave" he sighed, "And you don't mind we head back to my office? I got some papers I need to take home" he sighed remembering the work he left.

"I'll help you out, I'm your secretary after all" she smiled at him.

Both left and Theo let his good friend borrow his modified Ford Ranger, he helped her buckle since it was a racing harness, "His seatbelt is like a puzzle" Margaret looked at the seat belt in horror.

"I'll get one for my car as well" decided Villar and Margaret looked at him horrified, "I tend to go overboard with over protectiveness" he told, "Now I know how those two feels about having to fear their partners are going to be harmed" he sighed.

"As long as I don't wear helmet inside of your car I think I can live with that" she told and giggled at him, she held his hand and smiled at him.

"I was nice to finally grow some balls actually" he told, "You wouldn't abandon me right?" he asked.

"Never" with that he drove off.

* * *

Extra:

"So why is there anyone dating me?" Klute asked himself and his friends started to pull their ladies in the house and left him to think why.

~END~

* * *

A/N: This is a request I received in my reviews, to my guest reader, thank you for following my fics. And yes, I'm Filipino *wink* follow my twitter and you can find it on my profile so we can talk of your requests.


End file.
